


Don’t wake a sleeping warlock

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed, Sleep Deprivation, Would this be considered ‘crack’?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: You know the saying; don’t wake a sleeping bear? Well, the same goes for warlocks.OrMerlin is very, very tired. And some sorcerer has the audacity to attack them.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292





	Don’t wake a sleeping warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that brought a smile to my lips. Hope it does the same for you ☀️

He was having such a nice dream. It was quiet and peaceful and he was just laying in the grass listening to the wind. Until the ground shook and loud crashes awoke him that is. 

Groaning, Merlin sat up on his cot and shook his head fruitlessly trying to clear it. 

Head pounding, ears ringing and eyes stinging, he tried to make sense of what was happening. Then the alarm bells started to ring. A sorcerer then. They were the only attackers that make this kind of ruckus. 

_And only those idiots would attack in the middle of the night._ Merlin thought and squinted out the window.

Scratch that.

“Why is it morning already?”He groaned, dragging his hands over his face.

Merlin reached for his shoes, fumbling to get them on, before stumbling out of bed and into the main room. 

_Sometimes it would be nice to just..._

*Poof!*

Suddenly the corridor transformed into the throne room.

_Well, that’s convenient?_

Merlin blinked away a few black spots, his head pounding even more from the exertion of the unexpected and unintended magic, before shifting his focus to the latest sorcerer seeking their revenge.

Not that Merlin couldn’t sympathize with their feelings... but _why_ did they always have to be so loud?!

The sorcerer kept throwing boulders at the knight who kept blocking them with their shields, leading to a loud clang with every hit. Arthur was shouting at his men, while the sorcerer shouted something about revenge. Nothing new. 

**Clang!**

Merlin swayed where he stood, wishing this was all just a bad dream and that he was still in his bed. A stray stone hitting his forehead knocked that wish right out. 

**Clang!**

Merlin sighed and re-focused on the fight where the sorcerer had gained the upper hand, forcing the knights back to protect their king with their shield. 

**Bonk!**

He should something, right? Too bad his mind was too foggy to think of something useful.

**Clang!**

Another loud hit had Merlin groan and hold his hands to his head in an attempt to sooth the pounding. 

**Clonk!**

“Would you all...” His voice began soft within the tumult. 

“...just **be quiet**!” He roared, his dragon lord voice leaking into the words. 

Suddenly all sounds disappeared while everyone stopped and turned to stare at him.

Great.

This was... not ideal. But Merlin was too tired, too pissed off, to care much.

“Can’t you all just be quiet for one, _ONE_ , measly day? It’s not hard you know, just... schhysch!” Merlin put his finger to his lips and hushed loudly while swaying on his legs. 

“Now I’ve had waaay too much to do yesterday and I’m not in the mood to stop _another_ vengeful sorcerer today, so can’t _you_...” He sloppily waved his hand at the sorcerer.

“...just **go away**?”

The sorcerer disappeared with a soft ‘poof’.

Merlin blinked, confused by this development as he was used to a lot more shouting and fighting, but then he folded his arms and nodded with a satisfied pout, his eyelids falling closed with each nod.

“How nice, someone who cooperates for once. Wish everyone I stop from killing the prat would do the same.”

He then stretched his arms and jaw in a huge yawn.

“Well, now that that’s settled, I’ll be off to bed.“ 

Then he semi-consciously teleported back to his bed with another ‘poof’, not hearing the magically silenced voice of his king.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the day was spent by Merlin snoring away in his bed, his friends banging on his door (which’d unconsciously been magically locked and soundproofed), while they kept silently shouting as no sounds would leave their mouths. Whoops 🤷😂
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️ Stay happy, stay safe 🌸


End file.
